A brushed direct current (DC) motor operates with a rotating set of wound wire coils. This rotating set of wound wire coils is often referred to as an armature. The wound wire coils act as an electromagnet with two poles. Permanent magnets are mounted around the armature such that when the poles of the armature pass the poles of the permanent magnets, they are either pushed or pulled in one direction or another. A commutator repeatedly reverses the direction of the electric current provided to the wound wire coils of the armature such that the poles of the armature repeatedly push or pull against the permanent magnets. The commutator reverses the polarity of the electric current as the poles of the armature pass the poles of the permanent magnets. Inertia keeps the motor moving in the intended direction while the polarity of the poles switches.
Brushed DC electric motors are often selected for applications where low cost motors or simple and inexpensive control are required. However, electromagnetic interference (EMI) can be an issue presented by brushed DC motors. Among other reasons for the interference, arcing within the motor case can cause some EMI. It is challenging and difficult to implement efficient and effective EMI reduction mechanisms.